massive_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolf Silvermane.
Wolf Silvermane. Wolf Silvermane is the Demon of Black flame, born of the Thirteenth house of Hell, High prince of the Isle of Night. An immortal, almost godlike being, Wolf has popped up over time with numerous names, such as Nightmare Jack, Luna and even Sin, often in a different form. For now, he has chosen the form of his namesake. appearance. Like his name, he has chosen the form of an anthropomorphic wolf, and his body is covered with long silver fur, except for a white crest that spreads from his chest. As well as this, he has blood red streaks through his mane that grows down past his backside. With twin prehensile tails that account for forty percent of his body muscles, filled with hypersensitive nerves that act much like a platypus bill- a radar of sorts he cannot fly with them, a famous quote being “No I cannot fly with them, if I tried I would end up in hospital.” However they do have varied uses, the more obvious being used to grip items such as swords Standing at an even five foot eight, with a rather slender and sinuous body, Wolf is of light build, mirroring his preferred fighting type- choosing to strike fast and light towards vital points. Although lupine in appearance, he also has feline tendencies, retractable claws, mannerisms (purring in rare cases, and his fur standing on end when startled) and instincts. His eyes are a dusky golden/amber with thin feline pupils that expand when excited or happy. However when angry, the iris turns a bloody crimson, glowing softly like a hot coal. In his left ear are three black studs each representing the graduation of a certain skill- the first being mental prowess, second physical and third being academic. Martial skills, abilities and other little things. Martially trained in most forms of combat from a young age Wolf prefers blades and melee weapons that allow close combat, in which he is an expert. Despite this, he is a pacifist, only attacking when attacked first, mostly defending himself. But if someone harms anyone he cares about, he has been known to attack without reason, not letting up until the assailant is dead in most cases. This leads onto the Feral state- otherwise known as Overdrive or Nightmare- wherein Wolf becomes a creature that relies completely on instinct, unable to use full sentences whenever he tries to speak in this state. Mentally, his awareness, reaction and senses are boosted. Physically, the changes are far more apparent; his eyes become bloody crimson, glowing like a hot coal while his fur seems to almost harden into a basic armor. His strength is boosted beyond normal boundaries for him, as well as his speed. However both physical and mental prices come at a cost; Wolf will lash out at anything that comes near him unless he can recognize them, attacking without any qualms. As well as this, when the Feral state wears off, his body and mind both shut down in a comatose state in order to recover and recuperate. The reason for this is the mental and physical change happen faster than it can sustain, meaning the switch is too traumatic. However when in the comatose state, he uses several triggers to awake, often complaining that he aches. Running down his shoulder-blades are two thin scars, through which his wings tear through. Like most of him, even his wings are dangerous, their edges razor sharp and able to slice a foe in half- as well as any household items. Burning within his is the source of all his strength, the Black Flame of Night. This flame is impossibly old, powerful and very dangerous without control, something Wolf applies generously. Sustained under its own dark light, the flame is able to power anything it touches, boosting whatever it touches with its magic or destroying it in milliseconds. Wolf uses the flame for offensive and defensive maneuvers, something he is naturally gifted at- as well as more menial tasks such as cooking. His natural strength comes from his Demon physiology, his muscles condensed and compressed, meaning for every one hundred there is over a thousand muscle connections and fibers. his skeleton is light yet strong due to the honeycomb structure within them, acting like shock absorbers and distribiting any pressure across the internal structures and chambers. Having lost his left arm in a fight, Wolf used his intellect to build a mechanical arm made from Nightsteel, one of the densest and strongest metals known- the only thing rivaling it is Starsteel. The arm itself is able to exert over a thousand times the norm of his remaining organic one thanks to the biotechnology packed within it, such as hypertension muscle cabling systems, highly weaponized with garrote wires that eject from the fingertips, extendable claws and a blade that retracts from the wrist. Also boasting an AI within its structure called Omega, the arm has its own highly advanced intellect, using a holographic projection interface to communicate. Capable of syncing with any device via an Omnisensor, an organic computer grown from stem cells, Omega aids Wolf with technological matters such as espionage or hacking. As well as this, the arm contains organic based nanites, able to repair itself like his original organic one. This means that even if it were shattered or removed, it would still be able to regrow or repair. Being a Demon, he can manipulate instances of reality, something he uses with either wild abandon or careful thought. This is possible because he manipulates the atomic bonds and links between everything around him within reason, some things he has difficulty with such as organic life because of its complexity. However, he is incredibly versatile, able to heal himself and someone he knows very well, mostly using his Creation ability to aid. He does, however, have the ability to simply destroy, severing the electronic link between atoms, dispersing them. This has made him wary of how he uses the Destruction side of his power. Finally, although he chooses to be a male wolf, Wolf himself is not limited by age or form, gender or species. Able to manipulate his own body, he can become anyone or anything he desires, often choosing to become a Neko, a true wolf, a Dragon or a child form. He also becomes a female version of himself called Luna, used to con gullible males or simply for a change in appearance.